Raven's Diary: OneShot: Beast Boy and Raven
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Raven is one of those people who keep things to herself, and she doesn't talk to anyone about her feelings or her fears, but what happens when one day Beast Boy found something in Raven's room and it's a diary and had found out about something that he never knew. Will he live after?


**Teen Titans: Raven's Diary: One-Shot: Beast Boy and Raven**

**Summary: Raven is one of those people who keep things to herself, and she doesn't talk to anyone about her feelings or her fears, but what happens when one day Beast Boy found something in Raven's room and it's a diary and had found out about something that he never knew. Will he live after? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of TT **

**Author's Note: So after I had read a few BB and Raven I had gotten an idea for this one-shot, mind you that its been awhile since I had seen the show but I remember all the characters so that's a good thing and BB and Raven are very popular more popular than Starfire and Robin so let me know what you think. First TT story!**

_Dear Diary,_

_I had that dream again, a dream that I was lost in the world that I had once knew, and no one could find me. I was in a black space a space with no stars or moons, it was dark and black and I was alone. He was not in the dream with me this time so I knew that I was alone if he was not in it. I know it has been awhile since I had talked about him in here but I am afraid that one day my secret will be found out, nothing will be the same again, and then it would be weird between us. I do not know what to do anymore and I do not want to be in this dark space again._

Raven looked up from her spot on her bed when she had sensed someone on the other side of the door and whoever it is had knocked. "Go away Beast Boy." Raven said writing again she heard a sigh from the green hero.

"I came to tell you that dinner is here. Man Raven you don't always have to be mean all the time." Raven rolled her eyes, placing her pen inside the book putting the diary into a drawer deep within where no one can find it and had walked towards the door and had opened it to see a smiley face of a green teen. "Why is it always so dark in here?" He asked looking over her shoulder. Raven pushed him aside closing the door behind her, walking down the hall. Beast Boy looked at her back. "Someone's in a bad mood today." He muttered.

"I am always in a bad mood." Beast Boy jumped when Raven had heard him muttering under his breath and had shuddered. "Are you coming or what?" She asked without looking at him down the hallway. Beast Boy had sighed.

"Grumpy."

"Heard that."

Beast Boy and Raven made it into the room where the kitchen was in the Titans Tower and the Titans were getting plates, forks, and drinks for dinner. * Chinese again?* Raven thought giving the small boxes that held the rice and shrimp a look of distaste.

"There you guys are! Chinese tonight!" Cyborg gave Raven a huge smile holding up his plate full of Chinese food like noodles, chicken, shrimp, and rolls. He had saw Raven's look and had looked at her funny. "What's wrong with you Rae?" A angry mark had appeared on her forehead when he had called her that.

"Do not call me that." She said moving away from him grabbing a plate fixing her food. She sensed that everyone was looking at her and she had looked up. "What is with you?" She asked. Her teammate Starfire flew over gracefully over to her studying her friend with concern.

"What is the matter friend Raven you seem unhappy than usual worse than normal days yes?"

"Nothing's wrong can I eat my food in peace please?" Everyone gasped and she had looked at them. "What is it now?" She asked holding an egg roll that she was about to put on her plate.

"Y-You never said the P word before so that means that something is wrong with you!" Beast Boy stated pointing at Raven.

"I AM FINE ALRIGHT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She made herself disappeared and she was in her room alone, eating her dinner finally in peace. She sighed. "Great." She had muttered.

"What did I say?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head in confusion. Robin the leader thought for a minute by putting a finger on his chin.

"Maybe you were a little annoying?" Cyborg thought and had laughed when Beast Boy gave him a look.

"I was not!" Starfire laughed at them.

"Maybe after dinner I can have a talk with her perhaps she'll open up to me?" She asked as if it were a question.

"HAHA! Good luck with that Starfire." She looked at Cyborg funny and had flown down to sit next to Robin trying to figure out a way to get Raven to open up to her.

**After dinner in front of Raven's room**

Okay here I go Starfire thought, taking a deep breath and had knocked twice. "Friend Raven?" No answer so she had tried again. "Friend Raven." No answer. She appears to be not in do I wait for her to return or should I? Starfire shook her head. No, no that would be an invasion of what is it? Oh, yes privacy!

"Is Raven in here?" Starfire was in a fighting stance when someone had snuck up on her and realized that it was Beast Boy and she had lowered her arms and smiled.

"Oh it is you friend Beast Boy you had snuck up on me and no I do believe that friend Raven is not in." Beast Boy thought for a minute and once he was done he walked over to where Starfire is and made a move on the doorknob and Starfire stopped him. "Wait do not go in there! Wouldn't she be mad?" She asked confused Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Me and Cyborg been in here before though it was scary but it was interesting come on." He opened the door to the dark room and Beast Boy stepped in it carefully. Starfire looked inside from the doorway.

"Umm, maybe we should wait until friend Raven returns." She said watching Beast Boy looking around in Raven's room opening drawers and her closet.

"Too late now!" He said acting as if he was having fun going through Raven's things. Raven should would be mad if friend Beast Boy is going through her things and I cannot seem to stop him. Starfire thought still watching him. He had opened a drawer looking through it and had stopped as if he had found something interesting. " Did you find something friend Beast Boy?" She flew in and had discovered Beast Boy holding and reading a small book. "What is that friend Beast Boy?"

"It looks like a diary! Oh man, I never knew that Raven would have one of these!" He said turning pages Starfire looked at him weird.

"What's this diary you speak of?" Beast Boy looked up at her.

"Uh, it's a thing only girls have to write all these thoughts and stuff." He had turned a page reading it and Starfire had noticed that he had widened his eyes.

"What is it friend Beast Boy?" She asked Beast Boy was about to answer but was thrown against the wall next to the bed and Starfire turned in alarm and had gasped when she had saw Raven standing there looking very mad.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND IF I SEE ANY OF YOU IN HERE AGAIN I WILL SEND YOU TO A ANOTHER WORLD!" She used her powers and had send Beast Boy and Starfire out of her room and had closed and locked the door. She had looked at the upside down diary on the floor and had walked over and picked it up dusting it off. "How much did he read?" She whispered.

"Dude, that was low really low." Cyborg said a few minutes later when Starfire told the team what had happened. Beast Boy had turned into a dog really upset about what had did and had whimpered.

"Why did you go in there in the first place?" Robin asked crossing his arms.

"I was about to talk to her and I guess he had followed me." Starfire looked at Beast Boy with a sad look. "And now the two are not talking friends should not fight." She said holding up a finger.

"People can't read or go through someone's stuff it's like violation and Beast Boy needs to learn about that." Robin looked at him when he had said that. Beast Boy turned back into a human sitting on the couch head down in shame. "Give her space and make up understood?"

"Yea I understood." He got up and had left.

Into the night Beast Boy was in his room pacing back and forth in the dark trying to think on what to say to Raven if she speaks to him again and was confused about what he had read in her diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_For some odd reason I started to like someone for the first time on the team. Even though he can get annoying and get on my nerves at time but at other times when I feel alone in the world he would always be there for me and having liking someone is a huge risk of my emotions I cannot give in to them I have no idea what to do I don't want to let go of my emotions_

Beast Boy sighed frustrated. "Darn it!" He took a deep breath and had run a hand through his green hair. "Okay here I go." He said building up some courage.

He stood in front of Raven's door hand up in a balled fist as if he was about to knock on it but keep going back and forth wondering if she is still. "Go away Beast Boy." He jumped when he had heard her voice on the other side.

Oh wait she can sense me totally forgot. He cleared his throat. "Raven, can we talk?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"No. Now leave." She said. Beast Boy groaned trying to think of what to say to her.

"Look I am so sorry about reading your diary okay I was messing around with your stuff and I should not have and I read your personal stuff when I have no reason to do so please talk to me." He leaned his back against the door looking at the wall in front of him.

"What did you read?" He heard her asked. For some reason Beast Boy had blushed when she had asked that. "Well?" She was getting annoyed. Beast Boy took a breath.

"You have feelings for someone but I do not know I swear but-"He trailed off.

"But?" She asked. Beast Boy had sighed.

"That's all I read." He said quietly. He heard footsteps walking to the door and he had back off when he had heard the door unlocking and was opened and Raven looked at Beast Boy. "Raven, why are you afraid to like someone?" He asked. She looked away.

"I can't let go of my emotions it's too dangerous." He looked at her understanding.

"It doesn't have to be if you tried." He said with a sad smile.

"I can't" Beast Boy took a step closer to Raven. "Why are you close to me?" She asked.

"It's me isn't?" Raven blushed and had looked away from Beast Boy. "So it is then."

"No it's not you Beast Boy please leave before I-" Her voice was muffled when Beast Boy had kissed her gently wrapping his arms around her. Why is he kissing me? Raven thought closing her eyes a little. Why do I like this? They broke apart and Beast Boy looked at her.

"You didn't pull away." He said softly. Raven had gotten to her senses and had slammed the door in front of his face and he was shocked. "What did I do now?!" He asked the ceiling waving his arms around scratching his head. "Love stinks." He muttered stuffing hands into his pocket leaving Raven's door but he doesn't know is that Raven was leaning up against it looking shocked and surprised at the kiss and had reached up to touch her lips.

"Beast Boy."

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think? I know it's short but it is my first let me know if I should write more review please!**


End file.
